parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 4 (Max and Rex Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 4" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Luckily, Zoe comes to the rescue by way of the newly-repaired Screaming Eagle, which she has managed to redesign using some trash from Klordane's camp. Dr. Z then brings the glacier to a valley just in time to greet Klordane's train. He then has the choppers chop up the glacier into snow cone material to be loaded onto the train. But the heroes show up and sneak inside the machine to snatch back the ruby. Dr. Z and Fat Cat try to stop the humans from making off with the ruby, but this time they are unsuccessful. The next day, Klordane captures Roger (but not Pongo) and brings him to see his master plan unfolding, but when Dr. Z reports to him that the ruby is missing, he orders Dr. Z to retrieve it, "or I'll get an elephant gun." Over at the police station, Susan Baker shows up to reclaim her ruby, which the rodents have returned to the police station. But Dr. Z, having tracked the ruby down, sends Fat Cat inside to provide a distraction. The rodents try to stop him, but Ash's weakness, an obsession with eating any cheese he smells in the area, prevents them from doing so. With the boys and Zoe out of his way, Fat Cat lathers shaving cream on Pongo and stuffs Susan's pet chihuahua into his mouth. While the cops thinks Pongo's gone mad and have him sent to the pound, Dr. Z grabs the ruby. The heroes fly over to the pound, during which Max chastises Ash for this development; Ash responds by yelling back and then jumping out of the plane, with Pikachu following. At the pound, the boys and Zoe meet a poodle named Trusty and his shaggy companion Jock ("Sera!"), the lone members of the Pound Underground, an organization dedicated to setting innocent dogs free. With help from the PU, they find Pongo's cell and grab the keys to his cell right under the Doberman guard's nose. The furious Doberman chases them out of the pound, but Ash and Pikachu return in the nick of time and knock him out. Afterwards, Trusty makes his exit, but not before giving Max the realization that he and the others have become a team. The team proceeds to go look for Klordane's current hideout, tracking it down using a thermometer, on the newly-made Rangermobile, with Pongo coming along on roller skates. They find the subway entrance they're looking for, and Pongo breaks down a wooden door blocking the way in, but it falls apart on them. Klordane and Percy come by and recognize Roger's dog. Cast: *Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Fat Cat - Himself *Kirby - Yasutora Sado "Chad" (Bleach) *Muldoon - Uryu Ishida (Bleach) *Sergeant Spinelli - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Sally - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Donald Drake - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Plato - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Aldrin Klordane - Himself *Professor Nimnul - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) *Mrs. Clutchcoin - Susan Baker (Sailor Moon) *Frenchie - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Que Sera - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Guard Dog - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) Quotes: * Ash Ketchum: I don't listen to anyone! I'm footloose and fancy free! Come and go as you please, that's ''my ''motto. So what do I need you flapdoodles for? * Max Taylor: A home. A family. * Ash Ketchum: I-- I-- I don't need anybody! (Jumps Out of the Plane) * (Pikachu Follows Him) * Max Taylor an Rex Owen: Ash! * Zoe Drake: You know, suddenly the plane seems to handle lighter. * Max Taylor: Ash just jumped out! * Zoe Drake: Oh. That would account for it. Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Himself Yasutora Sado (TV Series).jpg|Yasutora Sado "Chad" as Officer Kirby Uryu Ishida (TV Series).jpg|Uryu Ishida as Officer Muldoon Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Sargent Spinelli Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Sally Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Donald Drake Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Plato Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Professor Nimnul Susan Baker (TV Series).jpg|Susan Baker as Mrs. Clutchcoin Trusty in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Trusty as Frenchie Jock in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Jock as Que Sera Buster-0.jpg|Buster as the Guard Dog Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz